


Vigil

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060





	Vigil

"Yes, I know I've been identified as a werewolf," Gwendoline said, her arms crossed as she stood outside in the breeze in front of the Hall of The Vigilant, her flame red hair blowing, "but I want to be a Vigilant."  
Gwendoline's hand rested lightly on the hilt of her silver sword.  
"You have to cure yourself if you want in."  
"I never use the beast blood other than to have immunity to vampirism," she pointed out, "I never even transform. The one time I did was when I first got the blood. And I didn't even hurt anyone in wolf form."  
"That may be, Nord," Keeper Carcette said, "but you're still a werewolf."  
"I know that. I don't want to forfeit that, and it's got positive attributes that can improve my ability as a...."  
The Dragonborn's voice trailed off as a strange fiery doorway appeared behind them.  
"Oblivion Gate! Look out! To arms, Vigilants! To arms!"  
Carcette drew her steel hammer and Gwendoline drew her sword. A Daedric arrow whistled through the air, and Gwendoline slapped it aside with her silver blade. Vigilants flooded out of the Hall, weapons drawn. Heavily armored Dremora warriors poured out of the gate, weapons drawn. A Vigilant archer fired an arrow that struck a Dremora mage as it exited the gate. Gwendoline rushed the Dremora, swinging her blade overhead. A Dremora with a greatsword blocked, returning the attack with an overhead chop that would have sliced the Nordic warrior in two if it had connected. She leapt OVER the attack and came down behind the Dremora, slicing its throat with her silver blade. The Dremora fell, and she turned to engage another one as it rushed her. Carcette swung her hammer at a Dremora, which blocked and stabbed at her with its two handed sword. Gwendoline summoned a Familiar, and leapt as a mage came out of the gate. She closed with the mage, stabbing the female Dremora through the chest with her blade before spinning to engage another Dremora. A Vigilant went down, a Daedric arrow buried in her throat. A blast of fire from one of the Dremora mages struck the Hall, setting it ablaze. A Dremora with a hammer clipped Gwendoline's shoulder, knocking the sword away from her, and she Shouted.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ "

The Dremora flew backwards, and she struggled towards her fallen blade. Before she could get to it, however, a Dremora snatched it up.

"Puny mortal. You can't have your weapon."

It brought its hammer down towards her, and she rolled away from the blow. Keeper Carcette's hammer caved in the crimson beast's skull as Gwendoline rose. Using her lycanthropic strength, Gwendoline sprang, her legs snapping out of the tightly coiled position they were in as she flew. She crashed into a Dremora mage, knocking her to the ground and stabbing her through the stomach. Gwendoline pulled her weapon free and spun, barely parrying a Dremora's sword. Several more Vigilants fell to Dremora archers, and Carcette shouted.

"Fall back! Fall back, we're routed! Fall back!"

An arrow whistled through the air, burying itself in Gwendoline's back. She went down. All but one of the Vigilants retreated, the last one running to Gwendoline. The Vigilant who had run to Gwendoline gently removed the arrow, picking her up.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here," the woman shouted, and they fled.


End file.
